Requisite
by xxiiixo
Summary: A trilogy formed with 'Lixir' & 'Deduce'. Discoveries led to the understanding that they both had a need that could only be fulfilled by one another. They certainly weren't seeming to have any problem doing just that on more than one occasion. NoelxHope


**_Requisite_**

* * *

"Ah so you found another one of those pesky things!"

Alyssa stood in the main research area of Academia. The infamous two had returned once again to give another gravitation core to the pair of researchers who were making preparations for their 'master plan' of sorts.

Finding the cores had been their current task, and only a few remained. It probably wouldn't have taken them so long to discover the first three, but it was just a pain since they had no clues to go on.

Their last visit had been a mere few days beforehand for the residents of the future, but for the time travelers it had been almost a week's time. That may not have seemed like long, but 7 days of traversing numerous lands, scouring for something that might hardly be noticed by the human eye-it could be quite exhausting and even more so _frustrating._

"That leaves just four more. I'm sure you guys will find them in no time." The assistant smiled as she placed the core in a holder to keep it safely secure.

Serah seemed have started striking up a conversation with the other woman. The entire time so far, the man who was known as the _director_ of the institute had been absence from their meeting. He figured that he would have been around to examine the newest core that they had managed to excavate. Apparently he was far too busy to do so.

"Oh you know what; I heard they're having a sale at that one store we both loved!"

Both women started their gossiping fit just as the lone man inwardly sighed. This wasn't how he had been picturing their visit.

"Hey, I'm going to head up to our room. Meet me there after you're done."

Serah simply nodded before returning to her conversation with the blonde. It was already sounding as if he would be on his own for the remainder of the day. Their visits had almost become a routine of returning a core and then resting in the guest room that had been appointed to them anyway. Not being surprised by the turn of events, he made his way to the elevator located in the lobby.

The doors slid shut after his finger slid over the button that would take him to the 60th floor.

In truth, he was slightly tired. But as he glanced over at the side of the elevator, memories began to flash through his mind. Those lips that had met his own that day had started something that was not going to be pushed aside so easily.

Almost feeling a bit of impatience even at the great speed of the elevator, the hunter was more than grateful whenever the contraption stopped and the doors slid open to allow him to exit on the appropriate floor.

Sapphire-eyes instantly beheld the large room at the very end of the hallway. As his feet led him down the hallway to stand outside the entrance, he could see the doors were tightly shut. Approaching the door, his fingers easily began to roam over the keypad which would allow him clearance to enter.

The sounds of the buttons being mashed were heard followed closely by the doors sliding open. Slowly, he let himself peek inside to see a very familiar outline near a desk on the left side of the room.

The director better known as Hope Estheim was leaned over his desk, peering over a large amount of paperwork as he had a puzzling look on his face. His thoughts had been so clouded by his research that he didn't even hear the door opening, much less how a person was entering and gradually approaching him from behind.

"It seems you weren't expecting me."

Feeling quite surprised, a hand flew up to brush over some silver bangs just as those green eyes turned their gaze to see the man clothed in blue. As he stood upright, his body turned enough so that he was able to keep a focused gaze on the other man.

"I apologize. I've been trying to decipher some findings ever since early this morning."

Noel simply nodded. It wasn't as if he needed some sort of explanation, not to mention it wasn't like he expected the older man to just wait for his appearance at any given moment.

"So I'm guessing you don't mind taking a break then?"

The young scientist glanced back at the papers covering every inch of his desk. It was almost becoming quite a headache, so maybe the invitation for a break was the best thing. As he went to turn back to give his answer to the man, he felt a warmth pressing directly against the front of his body.

Green met a dark shade of blue as Noel then moved in on his prey. Their lips were pressing fully against one another seconds later. It had been like this every visit since the night they first discovered their need.

The travelers would show up-Hope wouldn't be present. The two women would end up wasting the day away doing whatever. That left Noel with the opportunity of heading upstairs under the guise of going to the guest room, when in reality; he would find this man in his office.

Not much work would get done after he took a single step inside.

Hope was a jumble of emotions as he could already feel himself being pulled away from the desk and backed up to the couch near the center of the room. His mouth was never free from the insistent dominance being forced from Noel. He certainly didn't mind it either.

A light gasp broke within the kiss which was growing quite heated in such a short amount of time. And as the couch was finally reached, Noel decided to switch things up. He moved so that he laid back on the couch, allowing the taller man to tower over him.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm still fucking you."

A smirk slid into place on the hunter's face just as a minor blush dotted over Hope's cheeks. For some reason, always hearing him say that word that had such implications always made him blush and inwardly made him far too eager for it to happen.

Noel leaned back, his brown hair sprawling out on the couch as he kept his gaze on the movements of the other man. Their hips slid on top of one another easily enough, Hope letting himself grind down onto the forming hardness between both of them. His lips parted, moans starting to form from the clothed friction. As he began undoing his shirt, he watched the other man easily slide off his own top and throw it aside.

He wanted to feel that skin to skin sensation. It was one of the few things that kept him from rushing into more sensual things far too quickly. The tie was thrown aside and his shirt finally joined it. Moving downward, his lips initiated another kiss, tongues being added into the equation as a passion started forming in the atmosphere.

Noel let his hands move to grasp at the firm ass which he had delved in quite a few times as of late. With a low growl, he gripped onto the man's backside in order to push their hips together more roughly than previous times. Another sound of pleasure pressed into their heavy kisses just as they both started feeling that impatience growing.

The frustration had been developing for both of them ever since they had parted ways a week beforehand in Noel's time frame. A week without the simple touch of this man's lips was hard to cope with, especially when he found trying to take care of himself hardly satisfying in comparison to all that he had done to the silver-haired man that first time.

Hope could already sense that the other man's frustration was far greater than any previous time. He already imagined that this session was going to be much _rougher _than anything he had undergone so far. Feeling strangely eager at the notion, his hands began to move down to start undoing those blue pants that he had undone numerous times.

Those blue pants were tugged down those tan legs a minute later, followed shortly by those black uniform pants being pushed down by both men's hands. It was clear they wanted to speed up the process, and soon they were grinding against one another so profusely that hints of pre-cum tainted the front of their boxers.

"I believe the time for teasing is over." Noel had tilted his head up to whisper that statement in a low, demanding manner. The temptation to dominate over this man in so many ways was something he couldn't get out of his thoughts, especially with how his face looked whenever the most intimate parts of their bodies ran against one another.

A hand could be felt practically ripping off those boxers that hid the entire view of perfection from sapphire eyes. When he was finally able to see all of the man, he held his hand up to those pink lips that sucked so gently and almost teasingly over every single digit. As he noted the teasing, he pulled his hand away when he felt there was enough coating applied. The hand then move to trace down his back, moving towards the other man's backside once again.

Quick work was made for preparation. The warmth was ever-present as his fingers were slowly inserted, one at a time, each allowing significant room to spread the man enough so he wouldn't feel too much pain. However, the roughness factor was sure to withdraw that safety measure.

Fingers moving so oddly inside of him still felt slightly foreign, but not so much so as the first time. His face managed to keep a normal look aside from the slight inhale and exhaling at awkward moments. Whenever he finally felt those fingers withdraw, he knew what the next series of events would entail.

"Getting excited are we..?" As those tan fingers slid back to his own hips, he easily pushed his boxers from around his hips. His erection was freed and could be felt brushing over the inner thigh of the man hovering over him.

"Noel, don't tease." The statement was rather cute, although the tone of his voice made it sound almost seductive.

"It's only fair since you teased me."

His words had been in reference to the sucking over his fingers mere minutes before. Their bodies began to shift so that Hope's hips were positioned to where the other could easily push up into him. No time was given for his reply as he felt the tip of what he had been wanting slowly start to penetrate inside of his warmth.

Hope's lips were left parted as he could find no words. A witty retort would have normally been heard from him, but as he felt all of this man pushing completely inside of him, his mind was clouded with desire.

Noel could sense and visibly see just how his initial entrance was already affecting the older man so greatly. What surprised him was how he made no movement, but instead, he watched in utter fascination at how Hope pulled himself up before thrusting back down again. He stared as the man began riding him, feeling the warmth only intensifying as he pushed himself fully over all of him.

Being in control of the movement, it gave Hope the advantage of finding that spot. It only took him a few thrusts for him to be tilting his head back and moaning softly. This sensation was one that both had gone without for a while, and it was certainly a welcomed feeling compared to the frustration from earlier.

The hunter didn't mind letting the other man start off in his own way, but soon he would have to turn the tables back into his favor. With how tempting his prey had now become, he needed to _ravish_ him.

Hope felt a pair of hands moving to his hips, and soon he was being lifted up from the position he had taken. He watched as Noel moved from underneath of him, taking a stand just before he was grabbed up from the couch himself. As a whisper was made alongside of his ear, it was the only moment spared to him before everything got switched around.

"Now it's my turn."

The director felt a grasp at the back of his thighs, and soon Noel was carrying him towards the large, glass window. Face-first, Hope was pressed into the glass, his forehead leaning onto it as he could feel the man aligning their hips together once again.

Noel slid himself back into that warmth, his being now driven by nothing but pure lust. The sound of harsh smacking filled the air along with the sound of gasps and moans that were almost like a mantra. Hands grasped along the glass as those thrusts were growing rougher with each withdrawal and re-entry.

This was something he never imagined a man of such esteem to be undergoing. Never in his life would he have thought a man like Hope Estheim to be completely under his control. The director was so self-composed, but behind closed doors he had a hint of seduction in those green-eyes. It was almost like an alter-ego, but only _he_ had the privilege of seeing it in all its perfection.

"E-Everyone can see..!"

Hope had barely managed to yell out in between a gasp and a moan. His breath was fogging up the glass, and his dick pressing up against the glass already had a streak of pre-cum painted on it.

"_**Good**_."

The idea of having people actually witness their erotic display should have been a terrible thought in the young director's mind, but he was only furthered aroused by such a thing. That arousal only heightened as he felt the roughness being delivered from the tip of Noel constantly hitting that spot that drove him insane.

Noel could already sense that the other man was drawing near to his climax. Although he was also starting to reach that same sensation, he was not ready to release his frustration out of the man just yet. The voice of Hope practically screaming out the name of the man who was pushing so roughly into was heard just as his body began to quiver slightly.

The hunter easily held onto him as he watched the glass being covered in white. Cum dripped down slowly on the glass, and a few specks still remaining at the slit where it had originated. Hope was breathing uneasily, and he was could still feel that presence inside of him.

"Noel what are you..?"

He wasn't expecting for the other man to not finish. It was something they had always done, so this was not normalcy in his mind. As he felt himself being pulled away from the glass, he was soon being dropped gently onto the floor seconds later.

Those hips met his own again just as he was truly starting to have his body ravished now. Noel leant his head down near the man with soft features, letting a low grunt be heard from him as he was obviously intent on fucking him quite roughly. It was evident he was not going to be walking correctly tomorrow.

Hope bit his lip, starting to feel that odd sensation starting to take over. The lower half of his body was still so sensitive from just having finished, but even still, he felt that quenching to his desire whenever Noel began hitting that spot again.

The dominating man took note of the erection that was pressing against his stomach. It occurred to him that this roughness was definitely something the other man did not mind since he had become turned on so easily once more. And now, he grabbed at Hope's right leg, holding it up in order to make his thrusts penetrate deeper than they ever had before.

Their breaths were slight as Noel groaned while Hope was writhing from utter pleasure. His fingernails raked along the floor as he tried to stabilize himself but was so caught up in the joining of their bodies that he just couldn't take it.

Noel loved seeing how he had made this man his own in such a short amount of time. Their needs were being fulfilled, and they were also stuck in this never-ending loop of ecstasy. So long as he was always the _only _one to delve into this warmth and tightness that was made only for him-**everything would be perfect.**

"Ah God, Noel-again..!"

The words were so sensually formed just as Hope's head pressed back against the floor, a scream now being heard from his parted lips as he moaned out the name of the only person who gave him such a need and fulfilled it completely.

Finally feeling beyond satisfied, Noel thrust one last time into that warmth, letting it envelope him as he let himself reach that pinnacle of release. Ecstasy flashed through his sapphire-irises as he laid his mark again deep inside the man that he had been ravishing. So much had been released, and as he withdrew it already began to drip out.

Brown locks swayed just as a feeling of utter exhaustion filled the time traveler. As he still hovered over the other figure, their faces were mere inches apart and uneasy breathing occurring from both.

"It's always nice to know you'll choose me over your work."

A trademark grin formed on Noel's features just as Hope inhaled and exhaled rather slowly in an attempt to calm himself.

"I don't think I have a choice when it comes to you."

And Noel leaned in to close the fraction of space between them, letting a truth only known between them be visible. A passion emitted from the touching of their lips which made everything in that moment seamless for them.

It was still quite intriguing to know that one simple night gave way to a moment of mishap and then a moment of discovery. They both realized that they had a _need_. This need could be maddening, but even still, was only able to be satiated given the right circumstance. Another night gave way to discovery and to the right circumstance.

And now here they lay in one another's arms. Basking in the afterglow of another fulfilling moment for their need, little did either man know that it had transformed from a need to a want.

The want for one another, it would now be even more maddening than the need. But it would tie them together for the rest of their lives. For one without the other was nothing.

They were just what each other _wanted_ and _**needed**_ all along.


End file.
